


Caught in the Act

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [27]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Lucas get caught...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

“Oh yuck! Really, dad?”

Adam and Lucas sprang apart at the sound of Wes' voice behind them, both of them trying desperately to make themselves look slightly less debauched before Adam attempted some fast talking.

“Wes, wait, hang on a minute, um. I promise, it's not what it looks like.”

“So what, you weren't trying to eat Lucas' face? Or were you just trying to explore his tonsils with your tongue?”

Adam sputtered, completely lost for words at his sons cheeky response, sending a filthy look towards Lucas when he didn't help matters by sniggering. “Well, um, I ...we ...”

“Seriously dad, I don't care. I like Lucas and I'm happy for both of you. I just, well, I don't need to see that.”

A little taken aback at his son's sudden maturity, Adam was lost for words and it was left to Lucas to respond, looping an arm around Adam's waist and bringing him closer as he did so.

“Thank you Wes, we appreciate it. We'll try to keep the displays of affection to a minimum, at least while you're around.”

“Cheers. Happy New Year dad, Lucas.”

“Happy New Year, Wes.”

There was an awkward tension in the room as Wes wandered around, grabbing himself another drink and filling a plate of food – exactly the thing that he had come downstairs to do – before he disappeared back up to his room, leaving the two of them alone. Adam knew that his face had to be bright red with embarrassment but he went willingly when Lucas tugged him closer, pressing a kiss to the corner of Adam's mouth and nuzzling his temple slightly.

“Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/231083.html)


End file.
